Electricity
by FireFriday
Summary: What happens when the power goes out on a starship? Hilarity ensues.


Title: Electricity Rating: K+ to be on the safe side.  
Warning: OCs and not Betaed. Did I spell that right? It just doesn't look right...  
Prompt: number 7 from .com/. 'Electricity is a recent discovery. Think of 12 things to do when there's no power.' I just put my own brand of a Star trek spin on it.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own any characters excepting those that came from my imaginiation. This meaning, I do not own Joanna McCoy, but I do own her personality in this story. A/N this story is AU. It's just about some OCs I made up based on my favorite characters of Star Trek TOS.

The lights suddenly dimmed in the quarters of one of the USS Lincoln's crew members. Bethany Kirk stood up sharply, wondering what had just happened. She walked to the door of her room, and ran into it when it didn't open. After several minutes of fustratingly prying at the door, she forced it open.

Out in the hallway, the lights were out as well. Most of this deck's inhaibtants were doing the same as she just had. Bethany walked over to the side of the corridor where there was the most people. They were all crowded around one of the senior members of the crew, Lieutenant Strik.

The Lieutenant was trying to explain what had happened. "The electricity for this ship is nonfunctional at this time. The Captain is endevoring to understand why. Untill then, you must find some way to occupy yourselves."

The crew members were not alll to happy with this, but nonetheless, they dispersed to find things to do. Bethany imediatley walked over to her friend who was also in the corridor. Joanna McCoy was mumbling up a storm over where she was. She stopped when Bethany showed up. "So, what do you wanna do untill the power comes back?" Bethany asked her.

"What do I wanna do? All I wanted to do was make myself some food, that's all. But no, right before the replicator can make it, the power goes out, and now it won't work."

"Well, why don't we try to find some people to play Chinese Checkers with?" Bethany suggested.

"Fine." Joanna was still grumpy.

Bethany and Joanna rounded up their friends, Trinity Pallis, Alice Ricarski, Sally Jarnish, Katie Joelin, Lola Filna, and Sarah Grabnia. All eight of them went to Behany's quarters to get a flashlight and the board. Soon, they started playing. It went smoothly for a while, that is, until they ran into problems with the flashlight.

"Stop moving the flashlight!" Lola yelled.

"I can't see unless I move it!" exclaimed Alice.

"Just put the flashlight here so we can all see." Trinity suggested.

"But now I can't see!" Sally complained.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so blind, you would be able to see better!" Katie exclaimed.

"You idiot, we all have 20/20 vision!" Sarah insulted.

"Hey! If all of you will shut up, I'm trying to make my move!" Joanna shouted.

"Maybe we should all go find something else to do. The loss of power has made us all cranky." Bethany said. So, Beathany and Joanna were left alone again.

"So what now?" Joanna asked.

"We could try to play Gin Rummy." Bethany said, always full of ideas. It was this way that they both found themselves in Joanna's quarters with a deck of cards in the middle of them. Bethany delt out the cards, seven to each of them. Joana picked up a card from the deck and then out it back. Bethany picked up Joana's discarded card and put down one of her own. The continued this way for a few hours. Bethany won 13 times and Joanna won 3.

"This game is rigged!" Joanna shouted.

"How can it be rigged? It's just a card game." Bethany tried to calm her down.

"Either it's rigged, or you're counting cards."

"Fine, I get it, we'll play something else."

"I don't wanna play any more games." Joanna said,

"Well, I have some colored duck tape, do you wanna make some wallets?"

"Sure, why not. We got nothing better to do." They put the cards away and got out some of Bethany's duct tape. Soon Bethany was tired of trying to get the duck tape to agree while holding the flashlight.

"Okay, this isn't working. What else can we do?" Bethany said.

"Ummm, I don't know. What do you normally do when you're board?" Joanna asked her.

"Me? Well, I normally read."

"That won't work, all the power's out."

"True, but I still have some actual books, and we do have these flashlights."

"You've got to be kidding me." Joanna groaned. Bethany smirked as she reached up onto her shelf and pulled out two books.

"Here, try this one. I think you might like it." Bethany said as she handed Twilight to Joanna.

It only took thirty minutes for Joanna to get board, and that was a record. She was never one for reading. "Why don't we do something fun?" She suggested.

"What else do you wanna do? I'm all out of ideas." Bethany told her.

"We could play tag."

"That's not a horrible idea." Bethany gasped sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." They got together with everyone on the deck. Soon, it was established that Trinity would be it. They ran around for awhile, but then, as more people joined in, it got too hard to figure out who was it.

"Maybe we should try hide and seek." suggested Katie.

"Noes goes!" shouted Sally. Everyone on the deck put their finger on their noses except for Sarah.

"Fine, I'll be it." She said as she started to count, "One, two, three, four, five......" Everyone had hidden before she got to fifty.

Sarah looked around the ship for two hours, but she had failed to count how many people had been playing in the beginning, so it was impossible to know how many she had to find. Finnaly, Alice (who had been found first) yelled, "Ollyollyoxenfree!" Everyone came out of their hiding places.

They were still board, so they decided to raid the closets. Lola found some rope. They cut the rope into smaller peices. Then they split up into groups and started jumping rope. But, as everyone knows, one can only jump rope for so long. Soon, the crew members of deck five grew board once again.

Throughout the whole affair, no one had seen Lieutenant Strik. Trinity was the fist one to notice that the doors to her quarters were closed. Alice pulled the door open and found Strik sitting cross legged with an impassive face. "What have you been doing the whole time?" She asked. Strik didn't answer. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Alice shouted as she pushed Strik. Strik recovered her balance easily, but was surprised at how many people were in her quarters.

"To what, may I ask, do I owe this visit?"

"The power's out and we're board, so we decided to find out what you were doing," Lola said.

"I was meditaing." She answered.

"Oh, well, ummmm I think, we'll just go and find something else to do." Katie said akwardly, trying not to offend Strik. She neededn't have worried though, it's almost impossible to insult a Vulcan.

Everyone split up after they left Strik's room. They still had nothing to do. Bethany leaned against the wall, trying not to let her boardness take over. Joanna just stood there, smiling at her. "What are you smiling at?" Bethany asked rather grumpily.

"Well, when we were raiding the closets, I happened to find two blow horns." Joanna had that mischivious grin on her face. She took the blow horns out from behind her back and gave one to Bethany.

They both silently ran up to the first person they saw. Bethany counted to three on her fingers. On three, both girls blew their blow horn in the ears of the unlucky person. They did this to everyone that they found. Soon, all of their friends were very close to having their ear drums explode. They came up to one last person on deck five; Security Officer Hakfrish. They did the same thing to him as they had done to everyone else on the deck. Unlike everyone else, he got mad. "Don't you know those are band on this starship?" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how bad that could be? What if I lost my hearing? How would I know if someone had sneaked aborad the Lincoln? What if someone here was a murderer? How would I hear them coming? How would- Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"

Joanna and Bethany ran as soon as they noticed he was on a rant. They ran for a good twenty minutes before they were sure they had lost him. Then they ditched their blow horns and went back to Bethany's room.

"What now?" Joanna asked.

"I don't know, I'm all out of ideas." Bethany said.

"There is one thing we can do.......no, nevermind."

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it. "

"Just spit it out! This is no time to have doubts! We are board out of our minds! Anything is better than nothing!"

"Well, we could always play Miss May Mac."

Bethany took awhile to respond. "Normally, I would object. But, we are not in the most of normal times right now."

After that, they wasted no time in sitting down cross legged. They began to sing, "Miss Mary Mac, Mac, Mac, all dresssed in black, black, black......"  
They played it all the way through five times before they grew sick of it.

"The power's not back yet, and we still have nothing to do!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the hay. 'Night Bethany." Joanna said as she left Bethany's quarters.

"I think I will follow you," Bethany said to thin air. By the time she had brushed her teeth and gotten into her pajamas, she was really tired. She pulled back the covers and laid down. Just as her head touched the pillow, All of the lights came back on. The Captain's voice came over the speaker.

"This is Captain Zarnix. We have restored power. Sorry for the inconvience, but all crew members are to report to their staions on time, no exceptions." Bethany groaned and looked over at her clock. Her shift started in an hour.

So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Oh, and if anyone wants me to write a story about how my OCs got to be who they are, and explain who they are (becasue I KNOW I didn't do a good job of that in this) Then review and tell me. If you don't, I'll assume the public doesn't want it. Oh, and any and all flames will be used to burn down my school. Only in my imagination, of course. Oh, and if anyone is confused, I wrote the 12 things to do down here. Byebye, for now!

1. Play chinese checkers

2. play gin rummy

3. make duct tape wallets

4. read

5. tag

and seek

rope

?

horns

10. Run away!

11. Miss Mary Mac

12. Sleep


End file.
